Naru of the fox
by fireluigixp
Summary: Naru has fully merged with the Kuyubi, in an attempt to hide it she has taken the role as Naruto, but how does her life change when the Hokage orders her to show her true self. Eventually naruxitachi and one sided naruxsasu A/N Sorry if this is a bad summary, it's my first story. Rated T for eventual scenes and language. A/N
1. Prologue

**Prologue: The mangekyo sharingan.**

She was backed against the wall. She knew someone was there, but didn't know who. Suddenly she felt a familiar presence. "Itachi-sensei?" she questioned the presence. "It's ok now, no one will hurt you here." it replied. Suddenly she saw the Uchia bloodline, the sharingan. The three tomoes started spinning around and around, and slowly they evolved into a thing they would haunt the young girl for ever. She had witnessed the mangekyo sharingan. Suddenly she fainted and the man that was identified as Itachi carried her away.

'I'm sorry my love, but you should find someone you own age, sorry Naru. Sorry for merging you with your demon, but it will protect you. Sorry for defecting, but the Uchia are to full of them selves, but most of all. Sorry for not telling you how I feel.'

... "I forgive you"

* * *

**Hi, how do you like the prologue?**

**plz review and give me feedback, as this is my first storie.**

**peace Fireluigixp**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto *sobs***

**No, real men don't sob *keeps sobing* This isn't funny is it... anyways, let the story commence**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The final year. No holding back**.

"Hokage-jiji, tomorrow is the first day of our last year at the academy!" Naruto said with excitement present in his voice. "I know Naru-can, and you will not hold back, got it?" Hiruzen said. Naruto knew this was important, since the Hokage never used her real name unless it was. "But not holding back may hurt the other students." the Naruto stated to the Hokage. "Ok, you may hold back enough to not hurt the other students, but you will have to show them your real form." the old man told her. "Think of it as a mission." "Hai Hokage-sama"

The next day everyone was in class. Suddenly Kiba yelled "Oy, where is Naruto-baka?" no one had noticed, but as Iruka-sensei came in he was not present. His desk had also been removed, and now there was a large empty space on the floor at the front of the class room. Actually students were not supposed to have their own places, but because of all the fighting over Sasuke this class had got their own places, much to Ino and Sakura's disappointment.

Just then there was a low cough by the door, and every one turned towards the strange sound. There stood a beautiful girl that kinda reminded Kiba of Naruto, and for some strange reason a fox.

"Hi Iruka-sensei, sorry for being late." she said in a calm voice, all of the boys were staring at her. Some not as obvious as others, but they were staring. "Well hello there sexy!" Kiba yelled at the top of his lungs. "Shut it dog breath!" she bluntly back. "Oh, hi Naru your requested place is ready for you, it's over there." Iruka said while pointing towards where Naruto's old place was.

The girl stepped into the room, and everyone's jaw fell to the floor. She had fox ears on the top of her head, and nine tails flowing around her. 'Jackpot' Sasuke thought, but on the outside he was frowning, she was beautiful, but where was the dobe. He decided to ask Iruka, but before he had said anything the girl answered him. "I'm the dobe you teme, didn't the amazing Uchia see through a weak henge?" Naru said.

If saying everyone was amazed before now they were looking like a bomb had hit them, multiple times. "Naru, it wasn't a weak henge, it was solid. At your age that is better then a sanin, and only one of the sanin could dispel it." now people were scared, she could fool a sanin with a henge? What had happened too the dobe, the dead last?

Naru sat down on her place and curled around like a cat would before they go to sleep. Her grace was amazing, she was like a large cat, or a fox some of them thought.

Iruka started explaining about the five great nations, when Sakura yelled "Shouldn't Narut...erm Naru pay attention too your lesson, considering he... I mean she is the dead last?" She asked more and more nervous, but the class seamed to agree with her. "Actually she should have graduated already, but the Hokage asked for her to try to get friends her own age, so she held back. However this year she got an order to cut a bit lose, and show us what she can do." Iruka stated. "Bullshit!" Kiba and Sasuke yelled at the same time. "I take that as a challenge." they heard a calm voice say. Both of them looked at Naru. "Anyone who thinks they can beat me can join in a team battle, you versus me." she continued. "I'm in!" Kiba and Sasuke yelled. "Baka, we will destroy you!" Ino and Sakura said. "I... i-if you w-w-want me too then..." Hinata trailed of. "It will be troublesome, but me and Choji are in." a certain Nara said. "Ok." Shino said. Iruka just smirked, this would be funny.

Half an hour later at a remote training ground. "Dobe, why are we here.?" Sasuke asked. "This is my private training ground, and here no one can come and demand I leave." Naru bluntly said. No one asked more questions, they had all seen the way she was treated by the other ninja.

The rest of the class had found their way to the training ground, and Iruka said "Ok, the rules are, no holding back. These rules do not count for you Naru." "Ok Iruka-sensei" Naru replied. "But won't that kill Naru?" Sakura asked. Said person and Iruka both had a fit of laughter. "Won't that kill Naru, classic. That is the funniest thing I have heard all day." Iruka said "Anyway... Go!" Iruka yelled, and jumped out of the way.

Sasuke jumped up in the air, and prepared a fireball. **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** everyone but Naru ran away. As the fireball hit Naru they heard a fit of laughter from the fire. Sasuke dropped his jutsu, and Naru stood there. Not at all hurt. "After the Hyuga lit me on fire, and kept the fire there for 24 hours strait on my sixth birthday, that was pathetic. Wasn't the Uchia praised for their skill with katon jutsus?" she asked, a foxy grin ever present on her face. "My turn" Kiba yelled, but when he was a meter from Naru one of her tails hit him, and he flew across the training ground, and into a tree. There he fell to the ground, unconscious. Suddenly Ino and Sakura flew at Naru from below her, only to get knocked away instantly. "Shadow possession complete." Shikamaru said, and true to his words, Naru was stuck in his shadow. Naru just started walking towards him, and he felt himself doing the same thing. 'Shit, I'm dead' were his last thoughts before he raised his hand, looking in front of him he saw Naru doing the same. Then everyone heard to thumps, and Shikamaru was out cold. 'How could she take that hit on purpose?' Iruka thought, but he didn't say anything. Only Hinata, Shino, Choji, and Sasuke were left. Shino sent his bugs forward, only for them to die when they came within five meters of Naru. No one knew how she did it, but the bugs just evaporated. "I give up." he said, realizing his bugs wouldn't work, and went to sit with the others. Hinata activated her Byakugan, and charged towards Naru. However, she noticed a huge amount of red chakra surrounding Naru in a half sphere with a diameter of five meters, when she came close enough to Naru she activated her jutsu. Eight trigrams 64 strikes, every strike hit, however Naru didn't seem fazed. "Oh, hi there Hinata" she said, and knocked her out. At the sight of this Choji gave up. "Only me left." Sasuke stated "Not that it mattered. The others were holding me ba..." he never finished the sentence. Naru had knocked him out in less then a second.

"Winner Naru Namikaze Uzumaki!" Iruka yelled. Naru shot him a glare that could scare the most frightless shinobi. "You had to tell them sometime." he stated as if he hadn't done anything wrong."What ever, as long as they don't see me as my father." a pissed Naru said. "They wouldn't think the DOBE is the yondaime's daughter, trust me." Iruka said, and he was right.

* * *

**Hi, this was the first real chapter, hope you liked it.**

**peace Fireluigixp **

**Ps: plz review and give me feedback**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto, but this plot is mine muhahahah**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ninja at last. (All) truths revealed.**

* * *

It was the day after graduation, they would get their teams and the class roles would be called.

Naru was not paying attention too Iruka's speech about how they finally were ninjas, and how they would have to protect the village with all their power. Finally she herd her name

"Naru Uzumaki is the top kunochi of the class and the rookie of the year." 'No surprise there' she thought. "Sasuke was the best male shinobi this year, and of those who graduated Sakura was the dead last." said dead last stood gaping. "Ha ha forehead!" "Shut up Ino-pig!" Naru smiled at their interaction. 'They are dead within two minutes of their first C rank.' she chuckled at her own joke, but no one dared asking what was so funny. They had learned not to question her the hard way.

"Team 1 is.." she drifted of again, but she was paying a bit more attention than last time.

"Team 7 is Sakura Haruno, Naru Uzumaki Namikaze and Sasuke Uchia. Your jounin sensei is Kakashi Hatake." 'Damn I'm on team with the guy who means I should fall for him cause he is an Uchia and his biggest fan. My sensei may be a good ninja, but it doesn't make up for being at least two hours late for anything that isn't a S rank mission.'

(The other teams follow the canon)

"Your jounin senseis will get you after your lunch" Iruka concluded. "Now get out there and get to know your teammates better!" Iruka said using his big head jutsu. After Naru had threatened to beat up anyone for talking too loud in the morning he hadn't got to use it any more. This time he beat her to it.

Naru walked out of the classroom knowing that both Kiba and Sasuke were following her, and that Sakura was following Sasuke. "What do you want." she asked both the boys at the time. "A date." they said, "or a one night stand" Kiba added, after all he had a reputation to keep. "Ok, you can treat me too ramen." Naru replied, "both of you."  
As they walked out of the school she henged away her fox parts. "Hey, why did you do that!" the boys yelled, confusion in their voice. "Because if I didn't the civilian council would try to kill me." Naru said as if it was common. "Saaasuuuuke, can we come too?" Sakura and Ino said, "No!"

At the ramen stand the boys started arguing about who should pay. When they had agreed Naru was gone. Where she had been sitting there was a note.

I don't like it when my dates fight, so I decided to leave you alone.

Love Naru Uzumaki Namikaze

"Namikaze?" they asked no one. "Yes, she is the fourth' daughter, she didn't tell her dates that?" Ayame, the daughter of the owner of the ramen stand said. "No mam." They quickly replied. "Ok, anyways. Here is your bill." Sasuke's head started spinning as he saw he amount of ramen the girl had eaten. Kiba had noticed earlier, and had tricked the Uchia into paying the bill.

The Hokage laughed as he heard Sasuke's scream, "Naruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" the young boy yelled. 'The prankster is back' the old man thought. "Damn right, and why did you have to sign us to Kakashi-baka? He is always late! If he is more than an half hour late I will remove what makes him a man AND his books, got it Kakashi?" Naru, who had just appeared said. Said jounin was in the corner, his face was blank as a ghost. 'She wouldn't, would she...' Kakashi thought, 'Better get a move on, don't want to be late.'

As their jounin senseis came later that day Kakashi was on except Naru and the new genin were shocked, and Iruka had to ask him security questions to prove he was the real Kakashi. This made Naru snicker, but when Kakashi almost answered wrong Naru practically laughed her ass off. "Meet me on the roof in five." Kakashi said to his new genin. "Wanna race?" Naru replied. "Yosh, Kakashi, your student is challenging your flames of youth, accept the challenge." 'Who let Gai in here, he is already a sensei for the current team 9.' "Ok." Kakashi said. "Three, two, one, go!" Gai said, and Naru and Kakashi were gone, "I won!" they heard Naru yell from the roof a second later.

Five minutes later on the roof Kakashi asked his genin to present them selves. "Blondie, you first."

"My name is Naru Uzumaki Namikaze, daughter of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. My interests are ramen, foxes, training with kurma-kun, training alone, seals, training with ero-senin and Itachi-kun. My dislikes are people who respect me because of my father, my gender and my looks, I also hate the three minutes it takes for ramen to heat and being underestimated. My dreams for the future is to get Itachi-kun to come back and help me train again, to become the Hokage and protect my precious people and to get the respect of the village for being Naru Uzumaki and not Naru Namikaze." Naru said. At her revelation of loving Itachi Sasuke tensed, 'I guess we will have to change that.' he thought.

"Pinky." Kakashi continued, he had to remove the tense feeling in the air.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and my likes are Sasuke-kun... and flowers. My dislikes are Naru, for using that fox jutsu to steal Sasuke-kun's heart, it should be mine, and a certain noisy Ino pig. My dreams for the future are..." at this point she looked at Sasuke, and squealed so loud that Naru yelped in pain from having heightened senses du to the Kyubi's complete merge with her. After all, foxes hear better than humans. 'A total fangirl, shit.' were Kakashi's thoughts before he said

"Emo boy, you last." "What about you" said emo countered, "Ok, you're second to last." Kakashi concluded.

"My name is Sasuke Uchia, and my only likes in this world is Naru Uzumaki and tomatoes. I dislike almost everything, but more than anything else I hate fangirls!" upon saying this he gave Sakura a nasty glare and, unknown too him, a small dose of killer intent. "My dream for the future is not a dream but an ambition I will succeed in, I will avenge my family, and revive my clan with a certain blond FOX." the last words were very clear about who he ment. 'Well this is interesting, but how far will he go for Naru's heart?' Kakashi thought too him self.

"Okay my name is Kakashi Hatake, and I don't feel like telling you m..." "He has a sharingan implant in his right eye, he is a pervert, he loves th Icha Icha books, and he hates me right now. His dreams for the future are..." Naru started. "Becoming the Hokage for the same reasons as Naru." Kakashi finished, "I hate your mind reading skills, that is so annoying. Yeah, I should warn you, Naru can read your..." Kakashi didn't get to finish his sentence before Naru had hit him in the face so hard he flew across the entire village. "He was thinking perverted thoughts with me involved, and Itachi and Sasuke. Now excuse me, I have to kill him." 'I'm going to have to be careful with what I think in front of her.' Sasuke thought, a bit of blood pooling from his nose due too what Naru had said.

Naru returned with their sensei a minute later. "Kakashi has something to say to you." a smiling Naru said. "Meet me at training ground seven at seven tomorrow, and don't eat, you might throw up." a very beat up Kakashi was able to say before he fainted and Naru shushined to the hospital with him.

* * *

**Hi, hoped you liked the next chapter, I will try to update once a week or so, but don't expect too much**

**peace Fireluigixp**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi, this chapter was delayed a bit, cause of school and school band concerts. I am very sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto but this plot is mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The genin test.**

Training ground seven, at seven twenty nine.

"I see you are all here." Kakashi stated. "Yes, and a minute later, and you wouldn't have been a man anymore." Naru replied. "Oh, and I brought lunch for all of us, as those lunch packs are meant to drive us apart." She continued.

"Ok, your test will be a training exercise." Kakashi said. "Usually I would try to team you up against one another, but that would be hard with Naru here, so you have to work together to get these bells from her. This is a teamwork exercise to see if you have the skills needed to be genin, but as I know Naru is over even my level you will fight her, and not me."

At this statement Sakura was about to yell something about how she and Naru should have to team up against Sasuke, but for some reason there was tape over her mouth. "That is a bad idea Sakura, I might just kill you in exchange for a bell." Naru stated way to bluntly. 'That mind reading thing is pissing me off, SHAAA!' inner Sakura yelled, only to get taped by a genjutsu. "Your mind should be more quiet." Naru said.

"As with the spar at the start of the year, I want you to not hold back at all. If you want one of the bells, come at me with the intent to kill. However remember that this is a team exercise, our strength comes from the will to protect our comrades. Not anger or hate, but from love. No, that does not mean that you are strong Sakura. Real love gives strength, not fake love like your love for Sasuke."

Sakura snorted in reply, but she new Naru was right.

"If you don't manage to get a bell within noon you will both be sent back to the academy." Kakashi told Sasuke and Sakura. "If one of you gets a bell, you will probably still be sent back to the academy." he continued. "What!" Sakura yelled, as she was finally able to get the tape off, only for it to be reapplied.

"Now isn't the time fore yelling Sakura, you are fighting me now." Naru said as Kakashi yelled "Begin!" and disappeared slowly, blending into the environment like a chameleon.

Sasuke and Sakura, well mostly Sasuke, had learned that fighting Naru one on one was a bad plan, and they disappeared into the trees. "Tell you what, I will not use my feet or arms at all, only my tails. So come at me bro!" Naru confidently yelled from the middle of the training ground. The invisible Kakashi sweat dropped at the genin's confidence, though she would be fine.

Just then a bunch of shuriken appeared from within the nearby forest where Sasuke and Sakura where. As they came closer small fireballs erupted from the same area, heating the shurikens and making them glow white.

Naru simply jumped in the air by pushing the ground with her tails. "You are cheating!" Sakura yelled. "In a battle there is no cheating, so suck it up." Naru stated oh so bluntly.

As Sakura was arguing with Naru Sasuke approached Naru while under a genjutsu. Naru's tails simply started attacking him, and it became a fierce battle between tails and hands.

"Ninja lesson one, taijutsu. I will gladly teach you." Naru said, and then her tails began a relentless counter attack. First Naru's tails jabbed at Sasuke's limbs, while Sasuke dodged and blocked.

Naru started flashing through hand seals, and exclaimed her technique. **Akuma no sakkaku: Kokoro no jokyo** (demon illusion: mind removal) and Sasuke lost his ability to respond to his senses, and was beaten senseless. However, the weird thing was that the hand seals had been done by Naru's tails.

Seeing this Sakura charged Naru in order to save Sasuke, but Naru just swatted her away with her tails. "It's over Sakura, I won." Naru said, and then the bell rung.

Later, after Sasuke was released Kakashi gave them a report. "While your teamwork is sub par I don't want to send you back to the academy. You are to important for the village.." "That's my Sasuke-kun!" "Sakura please don't interrupt me!" "Sorry Kakashi sensei." "Anyway, as I was saying. Sasuke and Naru are great assets to this village, and while it is as said sup par I believe you have potential." Kakashi said.

"I stayed true to my word, and didn't use my legs or arms, so... Give me the money Kakashi." Naru demanded. Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped at the sight of seeing Kakashi hand Naru a wad of cash. "So this was all a dumb bet?" Sasuke asked. "Yep! However, it also did serve as a test. If you had failed miserably you wouldn't be genin yet." Kakashi replied. "Fuck you." Sasuke said.

"On a brighter note, you are now genin squad 7. Welcome to hell!" Kakashi said, and left with a puff of smoke. "Well, I'm going to sleep now, 'nite." Naru said and left.

* * *

**Hi, hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I might change the update schedule to twice a month, but we'll se won't we. Till next time**

**Fireluigixp, and peace**


	5. Intermission

**Hi all, sorry for not updating, but I don't know how to continue this story. Should I do an original c-rank mission or a variation of the wave arc? I will put a poll on my profile so you can vote, and in one weeks time I will write the next chapter.**

**Also I feel like I haven't gotten a lot of support during the short span of this story. So I would love reviews and other kinds of feedback.**

**As a final note, if you have any ideas for me, just pm me.**

**As always, peace. Fireluigixp **


	6. Chapter 4

**Hi, so I'm like really sorry for not posting earlier writers block, I'm lazy, and all that stuff, but this is the next chappy, YAY. So I hope someone still reads this shit, if you do, plz review, just as long as you have a reason behind what you say or if your review is positive.**

**Since many people have asked I will say that the prologue is before the main story, and will be explained later, hopefully in the next chappy, or the one after that.**

**ps: I have bought all the rights for Naruto, so he is officially a girl now. (I wish) anyway, enjoy the story and saga in sorry for the really late chapter. Soo sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:Training and first C-rank.**

"Can you teach me awesome jutsu Kaka-sensei?" "Naru, for the last time. You have more than enough jutsu for any genin, chunin, and most jounin. So, leave, me, alone, Sasuke!" an audible poff was heard, and Naru turned into Sasuke. "What gave me away?" "Naru is not at all like the dobe Naruto that you are familiar with, and even if she was like him. She still would not ask for help so desperately, for her independence is a matter of pride, not skill." Kakashi replied honestly. Just then Naru popped out from nowhere and asked Kakashi if he could teach her the rakiri. "Please Kakashi-sensei,teach me the rakiri." She said while activating the famous puppy dog eye jutsu. "Good way of showing what I meant Naru." "Well I knew the name of the jutsu I wanted to learn. Anyways, the only reason I want you to teach me it is because it is the closest jutsu too my fathers rasengan." "Sorry, but I am not allowed to teach you jutsu above D rank yet." Kakashi replied with a wave of his hand. "Fuck you Kakashi-baka!" Naru and Sasuke yelled at the same time. "What just happened too Kakashi-sensei?" "I only call you that while you teach us, and since you are not teaching me anything I will call you Kakashi-baka." Naru explained. "Anyway, where is Sakura, we will need her before training can start." Kakashi said.

"Hi, sorry I'm late." 'Speak of the devil and she will appear!' Naru thought to herself. "Well, Kurama-kun has some new moves he wants to show me so se ya later!" Naru said before she laid down and went to sleep.

Kakashi just sweat dropped, while Sasuke looked at her like she was crazy. Sakura, however, decided the best way to respond was to yell at Naru. "Naru-baka, if you sleep you won't get to train with Sasuke-kun! Sleeping when you have an appointment is not what a woman should do!" Naru just turned towards her.

Just then her eyes turned red, and her pupils became slits. Also her tails seemed more violent, and she spoke in a voice that would scare the shit out of most ninja up to high chunin rank. **"You should not interrupt people either Sakura, it isn't very woman like is it Sasuke."** Sasuke was scared shitless, and just nodded like an idiot with his mouth open and his jaw threatening to make a dent in the ground.

**"Oh, and Kakashi, I'm watching you. No funny business with my Naru, got it?" **Kakashi being the composed ninja he was didn't even flinch when what supposedly was Naru addressed him. "Of course Kurama-san." He said with a bow.

If Sasuke's and Sakura's jaws weren't already on ground level they would have dropped faster than a fat person that sat down to fast. Then they fainted.

Meanwhile in Naru's mindscape

"Holy shit, he actually played along, that was hilarious." Naru was standing in the middle of a huge field that was a part of her mindscape, to her right was a huge forest with a tower in the middle (similar to the tower in training ground 44, just a lot bigger), and to her left there was a huge valley with a beautiful waterfall on the opposite side.

Out of the forest came a handsome young man. He was wearing an orange robe with black flames along the bottom of the robe and the robes sleeves (similar to Naruto's sage robe, just opposite style). Under the robe he was wearing a mesh shirt with red chains and red pants. On his face there was eight whisker marks not to different from Naru's six.

**"Hi kit."** "Hi Kurama, what do you think of my prank?" **"That was hilarious, but now they won't leave you alone anymore."** "Shit, didn't think about that , hopefully Kakashi can bail my ass!" **"The pinkett will shut up if the Uchiha does, but making him shut up with out telling him stuff he shouldn't know will be hard."** "Maby I just have to flash him." Naru said.

**"Good idea kit, except that Uchihas are overly possessive. If you flash him he will think you are his, and if you first have to be property to an Uchiha I think Itachi is the better choice. However, that is not why you are here. I have decided to teach you a mini version of the bijudama."** "Holy shit, you are kidding now, right?" **"No, your fathers rasengan is based off the bijudama, so I thought teaching you how to use it will be of help when that pervert gives up and teaches you your birthright."** "Thank you Kurama-kun, thank you so much." **"No problem kit."**

Kurama then went to the middle of the field, and signaled for Naru to follow him.

**"Kit, if you could just channel as much of my chakra as possible into one hand, I will show you what you have to do."** Kurama said.

Naru did as told and a shroud of chakra covered her hand.

**"Now separate the positive parts of the chakra into your other hand and keep the negative parts in the other, the rest of the chakra can be sent back to your chakra core."** Naru did as told, and ended up with a white hand and a black hand. Oddly enough the positive chakra was black and the negative chakra was white.

**"Now combine them in a ratio of 8:2 times positive to negative chakra, and you should have a purple ball in your hand."** Kurama instructed Naru. She did as told and ended up with a little purple ball in her hand, about the size of a tennis ball.

**"Now throw that ball as far away as you can, or it will explode in your face." **Kurama stated bluntly.

Naru threw the ball,only for it to travel about 20 meters before it fell to the ground and made a little hole. "That was kinda disappointing." Naru stated, just before the ball expanded, and exploded in her face.

**"You were lucky you didn't compress the ball more, the added density would have made the explosion kill you."** "What the hell you stupid fox, were you trying to kill me?" Naru yelled, but before Kurama got to reply someone woke Naru and she returned to the land of the living.

"WE ARE GOING TO A MISSON NOW NARU BAKA!" someone yelled (guess who). Naru looked around before getting up, "Hu, did you say something?" she replied to the person. "You baka I'm-" "Oy Kakashi-sensei, wait up I think Sakura wants to catch Tora alone!" "What no I never-" "Yepp definitely!"

**"Kit, the move I just showed you is called the biju grenade." **Kurama told Naru in her mind.

One hour later Konohana outskirts

krzzt "Scarecrow in position." krzzt "Duck in position." krzzt "No way I'm going to call myself banshee, these names are stupid." krzzt "Do you want to catch the cat alone?" krzzt Scarecrow asked. "No... Banshee in position, target in sight" krzzt "Well while you were fighting I, Fox, caught the target and gave it back to the owner, mission success team." krzzt.

"NARU BAKA, YOU STOLE SASUKE'S GLORY!" "WHAT, I STOLE SAUSAGE'S GLORY, I DON'T KNOW ANY SAUSAGES!" Sasuke and Kakashi sweat dropped at Sakura's and Naru's interaction. "They are like a couple Kakashi said before he pulled up his porn and started giggling and blushing. 'And he is one of the villages best jounin?' Sasuke thought. "Nope, that would be Anko." Naru said while walking by. 'Maby I should demand Anko to train me...'

Hokage's office not even five minutes later

"No more chores old man, C-rank now." Sakura expected Iruka, whom was nearby to snap at her, but Iruka just said: "I would recommend the escorting of the bridge builder Hokage-sama." Sakura's jaw hit the floor, and made a crack, then it broke the floor, and then it broke the next floor, all the way down to the bottom floor. "That was impressive Sakura, your jaw just broke through 40 floors of concrete, I might just have to rethink my opinion of you." Naru said, Sakura just stood there gaping, like a fish.

"Good idea Iruka, this one is easy, no problem." The Hokage said, however he was thinking something different. 'Naru, this mission reeks of suspiciousness, don't take it as a joke. I leave it to you and Kakashi to take care of Sasuke and Sakura.' "We'll take it." Naru said leaving no room for argument. 'Scary!' Sasuke thought before realizing his mistake "... yes Sasuke, I'm VERY scary" her voice laced with ki and demon chakra.

"Send Tazuna in." the Hokage said before Naru mutilated Sasuke for insulting her, in his mind. The double doors in the Hokage office opened letting an old man in.

He was dressed in a baggy v-neck with a sash around it at the wist and a pair of baggy pants. He was wearing some regular sandals and had a towel draped around his neck. In addition he was wearing a pointy straw hat and was holding a bottle of saki. His shirt was bark brown while his pants were beige. He wore glasses, and his skin was fairly tanned. His nose and cheeks were red a sure sign of intoxication from too much alcohol, in English... he was drunk, very drunk.

"Whaat, I asked for ninjas, and all I got wa-" he never finished his sentence as Naru just suddenly appeared in front of him. "Care to finish that sentence punk?" she dared him. "Ahh, well you see ... ehm ahh ehhhhhh ... no?" "Right answer, oh, and you secret is safe with me." She whispered too him.

Tazuna looked flabbergasted and had trouble recomposing him self. Kakashi noted that and decided to ask Naru about it later. "Alright team meet up at the east gate in an hour.

* * *

**So that is it, the next chapter in my story, sorry again for the hold up, I,m just like the real life Shikamaru, too lazy for my own good. Anyway, review and rate plz.**

**Fireluigixp**


End file.
